Incompetent
by itssotaken
Summary: Tohru is alone at home, when suddenly, AKITO shows up at the doorstep! And she has a whole lot to burn into Tohru's memory. After the terrifying occurence, how will the Sohmas help her understand that she's not, and is nowhere near, incompetent? R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not, NOT, NOT own Furuba. Please, PLEASE, PLEASE do not sue me! **

**Incompetent**

Tohru Honda stumbled down the halls of Shigure's home, alone. Shigure was out, unusually, Yuki was at student council, and Kyo was at Kazuma-san's dojo. Each of her steps echoed hauntingly, and Tohru felt a jolt of shock at every echo. For some reason, the echoes frightened her—it sounded likes someone was walking toward her, going to give her bad news. She heard a clicking noise—perhaps someone had come home. She quickly scrambled down the hall, desperate to escape the echoes.

"Um, I've got it!" called Tohru to no one. "I've got…the—"

The door burst open, and an aura of fury, anger, and hate emanated from the character on the other side of the door.

"Akito-san!" Tohru almost screamed. "W-What are you doing here Akito-san!"

"Precisely what I would like to ask you, Tohru Honda-san," Akito addressed in a smooth voice laced with hate. Despite the fact that it was Akito that had come to Tohru's door, Akito too seem to be surprised that Tohru was standing before her. However, her words emanated that she knew what was going on, and was very furious about it. "That is_ precisely _what I want to know. What are you doing here, Tohru Honda-san? What are you doing here? What are you doing here _destroying my Jyunishi_!" she said, her last three words flaring up.

"A-Akito-san…!" Tohru trembled slightly, her eyes widening. "Please, I'm not destroying them! I—" Tohru's voice strengthened. "_YOU _are the one destroying them!" She waved her hands wildly to somewhat emphasis her point.  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Akito, completely losing it. "They love me! THEY ALL LOVE ME! They hate you—YOU ruined it all! Now they're lost—in your EVIL clutches! You! What makes you think YOU deserve them?"

_What makes her think she deserves them! What makes her think they love her! They love ME. I am their GOD! She's just trying to drag them away—and perhaps…perhaps they've started to follow her, because she is so alluring. She is such a slut, and an evil, EVIL woman. She thinks she can draw all the men to her…but she CAN'T. I swear to hell, no way. I will torture and kill her even if it's the last thing to do—and then send her spiraling down to HELL._

"Akito-san!" cried Tohru. "Please—calm down, Akito-san!"

Akito stamped into the room, and Tohru backed away timidly. Akito's hands balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms. Tohru's eyes went wide, her pupils slitting in fear. Akito continued to get closer and closer to Tohru, pointing her middle finger right at the center of Tohru's face, her long nail implying the worst. Tohru kept backing up until she hit a wall. Akito stood herself up, and she was so intimidating that she looked much taller than she was. Tohru covered her eyes, preparing for a slap.

"YOU ARE SO INCOMPETENT!" screamed Akito furiously, slashing Tohru's hand with her long nails. "YOU THINK _YOU_ DESERVE THE SOHMA MEN! WHORE! BITCH! SLUT! I will send you spiraling down to your birthplace in HELL someday! YOU ARE SO **_INCOMPETENT_**! _YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH_! _I _am the god! I AM BETTER THAN YOU! **_YOU ARE INCOMPETENT_**!"

Tohru felt tears of mixed sad feelings form in her lower eyelashes. She covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head "no". She wanted to scream, in pain, in horror, in agony…but nothing came out. She was too shocked and afraid. She couldn't feel the pain of her slashed hand. She couldn't feel anything.

Akito glared at her, fire burning in her eyes. Her nails were bloodstained daggers, drenched with Tohru's blood at the tips. Her lips turned up into a twisted, evil smirk. Her eyes, like two twin daggers ready to saw Tohru's heart out, in a very bloody way. To Tohru's surprise, she left, and slammed the door furiously on the way out.

* * *

Later that day, Tohru felt faint, and at every sound, she flinched shakily. She shuddered when anyone spoke, and she didn't speak to anyone. She just couldn't get over what Akito had said. Was she really so incompetent that she didn't deserve to be near the Sohmas? Tohru always did tell them that they were so wonderful to let her stay…. 

But was it like giving to charity? Was she too incompetent to take care of herself, so she had to rely on them just to stay alive? Or was she being conceited now, thinking she could do anything without any help? After all, she had never done a thing on her own. Tohru didn't know what to think. What did Akito mean by being incompetent?

"Tohru-kun?" questioned Shigure softly, for he had just returned. "Is something the matter?"

"N-No, Shigure-san," Tohru stuttered, quickly turning away and starting to fast-walk away. Shigure crooned inwardly. Despite the fact she was his tool, he had grown quite fond of her. He couldn't bear to see her so depressed, especially before he was about to eat her cooking.

"Ooh, Tohru-kun…" responded Shigure, sounding so sincere Tohru had to turn around. "Did something bad happen? You seem so distant."

"Oh—um, no it's okay, Shigure-san," Tohru said quickly, not wanting to talk about it. But was it better to talk about it? Wouldn't that be better? It's good to get things off your chest. But then again, she didn't want to burden Shigure-san with her worries.

"Toh-ru-kun!" protested Shigure caringly. "Don't worry; I'm not burdened by your worries! Tohru-kun, just tell me what happened, m'kay?"

"M'kay," Tohru replied nervously. "B-But I don't know if—if you'll believe me or something. Um…."

Shigure's eyes slanted in care. He really _did _worry about Tohru. She was so innocently beautiful, he felt guilty just not helping her. He could tell she didn't want to speak of any of this at all, but knew it was good for her. Shigure knew how to get her to talk…one way or another. Tohru-kun was so cutely predictable that way.

"I'll believe you Tohru-kun. After all, after living with you for so long, I can't help but see you in so much pain," Shigure said sincerely. Tohru smiled, ready to confide.

"Well…all right," Tohru replied. "Today…someone was very angry at me. And—and he said that I was incompetent. And I was really shocked and worried and hurt and—"

"I understand," Shigure said understandingly. "Tohru-kun…you're not incompetent at all or anything like that. Look at you—you take care of the Sohma house, go to school and get passing grades, have friends, have stood through hardships, and have a part-time job! You're a well-rounded person and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not to mention that you're quite on the pretty side…." Shigure winked doggishly.

Tohru blushed, and smiled. Shigure smiled in his wise, Shigure way. Shigure was right; she was a well-rounded person that had stood through a lot. She wasn't worthless at all. But she couldn't help but feel unsure….

* * *

Tohru found herself wringing her wrists, still strolling down hallways. To where, she did not know, but she still felt shaky and scared. Akito had frightened her so much—what was she doing there? Did Akito come to murder her, but then realized she hadn't a knife? What if he was there with Hatori, who was going to erase her memories? 

Without thinking, she crashed into Yuki. Yuki looked down in surprise, noticing the slash-marks on Tohru's hand. Without a moment's hesitation, he led her into his room.

"Um," Tohru said hesitantly. "Yuki-kun…um…."

"Honda-san, what happened?" Yuki asked straightforwardly. "Did someone scratch you?"

"N-Nothing," Tohru lied unconvincingly. "Um…it was a cat."

"Kyo scratched you?"

"No—no!"

"Honda-san…" Yuki sighed. "I understand that you don't want to talk about it, but I'm trying to help. I would…appreciate it if you didn't try and lie to me."

Tohru hung her head. Perhaps she _was_ incompetent. She couldn't tell Yuki her petty problems—was she too afraid? Just because Akito had come to her door she was now afraid of everything? She didn't want to lie to Yuki-kun.

"It's just that today Akito-san came here," Tohru explained. Yuki's eyes widened. Perhaps in fear for himself as well…? "She was more of a calm-angry before, but then when I said something she got all fired up and scratched me. She said I was incompetent. Do you think so?"

"Honda-san…"Yuki said, wrapping bandages over her hand. "No, I do not think you're incompetent. You're not perfect, but not incompetent. You clean the house, have a part-time job, go to school, get decent grades, plan ahead, and have friends. I could never accomplish all of that. Listen to me—I don't know why Akito came, and that's why I'm worried. But you don't have to worry. I'll make sure it never happens again."

"But Yuki-kun," Tohru disagreed good-naturedly, "how?"

"Don't worry about that one, Honda-san. Just be careful and remember—you're not incompetent. In fact, you're above average. Don't ever forget I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun."

Tohru felt lighter talking it out with Yuki-kun. He understood. And besides, he was getting better and bandaging wounds. Tohru still did feel a little bad about what happened, but now she felt much more secure that Yuki-kun was going to help. He was the Prince, after all. Tohru felt much, much better. But she was still…a little saddened.

* * *

Without looking where she was going, Tohru was uncoordinatedly shuffling down the hallway. Okay, so she _wasn't_ incompetent, and it wouldn't happen again. But…what Akito thought…. What could possibly change Akito's opinion? She didn't want Akito to hate her—she just wanted to help Akito. But…how could she possibly help Akito? 

_Gan!_

"Tohru, watch where you're going!" exclaimed Kyo, who had she just bumped into. "Sheesh, you could look ahead instead of down, you know."

"U-Um, I'm sorry, Kyo-kun," Tohru said, blushing. She didn't want to be so clumsy and embarrassing in front of Kyo especially. It was just something about him that made her want to be her best. She edged away shiftily.

"Hey—what's up?" Kyo questioned worriedly. "Is something bothering you?"

"Well…um…" Tohru stammered. "I-It's just…. I don't really want to say it in the hallway…."

"C'mon," instructed Kyo, "we can…you know…go into my room. And…just…kind of…talk."

"Oh Kyo-kun, you player!" gasped Shigure, out of nowhere.

"Where the hell—!" cried Kyo, shocked. "Get out of here!" He kicked Shigure in the shins and Shigure backed off, ran away, and started chuckling, thinking oh-so-perverted thoughts. Kyo just shook his head, eyes narrowed, blushing furiously.

Tohru was blushing, and smiling. The two blushing a-little-more-than-friends wandered into Kyo's room, not so sure what they were about to talk about. But Tohru could feel it was bound to be helpful. Kyo-kun always helped her in that special way.

"So—what's bothering you?" Kyo asked bluntly. "And don't, you know, beat around the bush. I know something's wrong."

"Okay…I'll tell you," Tohru said, her eyes wetting. "T-Today I was at home alone, when Yuki-kun was at Student Council, Shigure-san was out with Mitsuru-san, and you were at Kazuma-san's dojo. So then I heard the door open, and then at the door was Akito."

"What the hell was that bastard doing here!" exclaimed Kyo, totally shocked.

"I—I don't know," Tohru said truthfully. "But Yuki-kun said that he'll never let it happen again. That makes me feel secure." Tohru said with a half-hearted smile.

"Damn rat…" Kyo muttered. "Go on," he said, in a louder, more encouraging voice.

"A-Anyway," Tohru continued. "I asked what he was doing there. Then he asked what _I _was doing here, living with you…being with you. And he got so angry when I couldn't answer. He hates me so, _so _much. He was cursing me and wanting me to die…and it made me feel so _sad_. I just want to _help_, but she says I wasn't good enough. I—I just…." Tohru broke off, bursting into tears.

Kyo's face was contorted in fury at Akito, but it melted into slanted-eyebrow worry. He didn't want to see Tohru like this…so saddened. That bastard Akito…someday she'd pay. Kyo wanted to be there for her, but he didn't really know what to say. He wanted to let her know that he was there for her, and he'd always be…and…that he _loved_ her.

"Tohru…" Kyo said caringly, and Tohru looked up with watery eyes. "Listen. You're not incompetent. AT ALL. I don't know what that damn bastard was thinking, but you're…_perfect_. You're…understanding, kind, a little on the dim side, but considerate…and such a thoughtful, beautiful person…. I—I dunno," Kyo said, turning red, "it's just that…you may not be able to help that bastard. He thinks he's the god of everything. But you know…you're doing a really good job just helping the Jyunishi out…especially me. I'll never forget when you…you know…the true form thing…. A-Anyway, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You may never be able to help Akito, that damn idiot, but you're perfect just the way you are. Take things at your own pace…you don't have to rush this whole save-the-world thing. Just…relax a little. Take things at your own pace…and you'll catch up."

Kyo stood up, and offered his hand to Tohru, who took it, blushing. His other hand clapsed hers, and he leaned closer to Tohru so he could see her face. He noticed she was still crying, but she looked much, much happier. He felt a wondrous feeling, making her feel better like that.

Tohru's eyes were brimming with tears—happy tears. Kyo had made her feel one-hundred-ten percent better. He was right…they all were right. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo…they all had their points intact. She wasn't incompetent. And…she was worthy. Someday, she _would_ change Akito. She knew she would—because she had all the support anyone could possibly need.

_Owari_


End file.
